A Growing Desire
by SirEdwardIII
Summary: Puberty hits Ahsoka full force and she can't quite seem to get it under control. As her needs grow stronger she decides to enlist some help.


**Authors Note: I wrote this cause i was bored during work and had just binged all of season one of The Clone Wars. Yes, I know Ahsoka is only 14, that ain't stoppin shit. Enjoy.**

* * *

Growing up had it's benefits for Ahsoka; she was being taken more seriously as a Jedi, and the strength and agility helped during training. But master Obi-Wan had taught her that there were two sides to every coin, and this was no different. The downside had nothing to do with respect from the other Jedi, or even training. The issue was a lot more primal, and quite embarrassing.

As Ahsoka reached sexual maturity the need for release became greater. At first she tried ignoring it, but the need grew worse and fantasies began to affect her connection with the force. Not wanting to affect her ability in battle, Ahsoka had to find times where she could afford privacy to relieve herself. Of course this became increasingly difficult as her and Anakin were constantly sent on missions. It had been weeks since Ahsoka had any time alone, and it was starting to take a toll on her. Besides the obvious fatigue of constantly being on alert, her dreams had grown increasingly sexual in nature, which didn't help considering Anakin was the one who usually woke her up.

Ahsoka lay in her bed, fast asleep. A thin sheet draped over her body. Her chest was bare as she often slept that way, neither she nor Anakin seemed to mind since she didn't have much in the way of breasts to begin with. In fact the only thing keeping her from being nude was the plain underwear she wore to bed. In her dream, Ahsoka was deflecting blaster bolts with ease; something she had been doing since she was a youngling. After a few minutes of this the training drones shut-down. "Most impressive, Anakin is teaching you well." Came a friendly voice from down the hallway. Turning, Ahsoka saw master Obi-Wan walking towards her wearing his trademark smile. She had always admired him for his wisdom and level-headedness, something she strove to improve on; at times she would even see him as a father figure, of course she would never admit to such a thing openly.

"Thank you master." She replied, smiling back at him. "Is there something I can help you with?" She inquired. While his presence was welcome, it was odd to see a Jedi master other than Yoda in the training room. "Oh that won't be necessary, I've come to admire you is all, you've grown into a fine young Jedi." Ahsoka blushed at this, her lekku flushing. It didn't help that he was now standing right in front of her. While she was still gushing over the compliment from such an esteemed Jedi, Obi-Wan drew her close into a tight embrace, catching her off guard. "A fine young woman indeed." The hug felt nice to her, maybe a little too nice. "Master what are you doi- AH!" Without warning Ahsoka felt Obi-Wan's hand grab her ass and pull her even closer. "Don't act like you don't want it." He whispered in her ear. He was right, while she could easily get away, Ahsoka found that her body didn't want to move away, she liked the way his hand groped her rear. br /br /Regaining a slight hold of her sanity, Ahsoka separated herself from Obi-Wan's grasp. "Master this is wrong, I'm a padawan and you're a ma-" Once again she was cut off as he spun her around and pulled her to him once again. "Oh I'm not done with you yet." He chuckled as he lifted the small fabric covering her chest and cupped her budding breast in his hand while the other held her to him. Being as she was still developing, her breasts were quite sensitive. The small massaging of her breasts, coupled with the surprise of the action, made her cry out in pleasure. She raised a hand to his in order to stop him but found herself powerless as he began playing with her hardening nipple. The more he played with her the more she wanted of him. "Master...don't forget about here." She whispered as she took his free hand and inched closer to her center. He slipped his hand easily underneath her pants and began expertly rubbing her clit. A moan escaped her lips as she rocked her hips against Obi-Wan. The way he pleasured her was almost like he knew her entire body inside and out. Ahsoka couldn't handle it, she was freely moaning now and rocking her hips, feeling her orgasm build. Oh how she wanted it, she desperately needed it. She could feel it so clearly, her orgasm was fast approaching. She grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, urging him to go harder, faster, oh how good he was. Ahsoka was on the bridge of release,just a few more seconds, just a little mo-

"AHSOKA!" Shooting awake, she found herself laying in bed, her hand wet from her own fluids, and her master staring at her with a look of both amusement and confusion. "You good Snips? You were moving around a lot and moaning, I wanted to make sure you were okay." The sheet covered her actions, just barely, but she was almost certain her master knew what she was doing. "I'm fine master, just an odd dream is all." She sighed, accepting the fact that shed have to wait even longer now.

* * *

To Ahsoka it seemed as if there wasn't a time where they weren't risking their lives to save the galaxy, and today had been no different. Today's mission had been to infiltrate and destroy a separatist stealth ship that was relaying republic movements. Everything had gone according to plan until Anakin was shot by an assassin droid. After having made it back, she had been assured by the medical droid that the wound wasn't as bad as they had first suspected. br /br /'Of course it's not that bad' she thought to herself, 'my master is one of the strongest Jedi. Still...if only there was something I could do to help.' Ahsoka had to stop and force away the dirty thoughts that arose at that last statement. She had become slightly awkward around Obi-Wan after her dream, she didn't want that to happen with Anakin too. She went to her quarters and sat on her bed. Directly across was the shower, where Anakin was washing away the sweat of today. She imagined him now, standing under the stream of water, cascading down his back. She saw him washing his abs, slowly moving down further until his hand reached... Her thoughts were interrupted when the shower door opened and out stepped Anakin, clad in nothing but a towel and a freshly bandaged arm. She must have been drooling because he gave her a funny look before walking to his room. 'Had he always been that toned?' She thought to herself. She was growing wet with desire. 'He's teasing me on purpose, I know it. He's never come out in just a towel before. He knows what kind of situation I'm in. She quickly stood up and began undressing. 'If he wants to tease me about it I might as well get something out of it.' Now that she was completely nude, it was time to fix her little issue.

Ahsoka made her way to Anakins room, it wasn't but a few feet away, and he always kept his door unlocked, 'Maybe he's been counting on me doing this one day.' She thought to herself. When she entered his room she found that he was asleep sitting on his couch. He had always been able to fall asleep quickly, but this was ridiculous. Ahsoka noticed that he hasn't bothered to put clothes on, and instead chose to keep the towel. 'Now he's making this too easy for me.' She smiled before walking up and gingerly, deliberately unfolding the towel. The movement caused Anakin to wake up and stare in confusion at the scene before him. "Ahsoka what are you doi-" now it was his turn to be cut off as she kissed him, forcefully and awkwardly. This was her first kiss, but it felt right to her. Taking the opportunity while he was still shocked, Ahsoka climbed on top of him and straddled his naked body. His growing member caused her to shiver in anticipation. Finally breaking the kiss to breathe, Anakin started up again. "You can't do this Snips, you're too young."

"Master please, I need this." She begged quietly, her body had already begun to rock against him, desperately craving the friction. Not wanting to wait for a reply, she lifted herself and grabbed a hold of him and angled herself directly above it. The warm, pulsating tip caused her to shudder. 'Had he always this big? Maybe it's just my imagination.' She had caught glimpses of his naked body, usually when she had to pull guard for his and Padme's secret meetings, but she never committed it to memory. Not wanting to postpone the inevitable, she lowered her body, a little forcefully, down on Anakin. He gasped at the rushed joining and Ahsoka cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 'Definitely bigger than I thought.' She knew Anakin would try and stop her again, and she wasn't about to have it, so she pressed his face into her neck. His hot breath danced on her sensitive lekku, causing her to moan out softly.

The pain soon faded away and Ahsoka began to rock her hips. It was a clumsy and awkward motion, she had never done this with anything inside of her, and the pleasure was causing her mind to go fuzzy. Ahsoka was unaware of the death grip she currently held on her master, nor the scratch marks she was leaving on his back. Anakin surmised that she probably wouldn't care anyway.

"No...like this." Anakin said softly, still having his face pressed to her neck. He grabbed her ass with both hands and began rocking her up and down in sync with his thrusts. Ahsoka was moaning freely now, the pleasure she felt was far greater than anything she could have done herself. "Master don't stop." She managed to gasp out in between moans, she could feel her orgasm beginning to rise. "Call me...call me Anakin." He managed to reply. Ahsoka's walls were tight around him, the sensation threatening to push him over the edge too. Anakin wasn't about to cum before she did; using his position he began placing small kisses up and down her neck. Soon he began to be more forceful with his kisses while maintaining the rhythm of his thrusts. It was obvious from the sounds of her moans that it was working, but he didn't need to be told, he knew he was good.

She was right there, Anakin thrusts mixed with his kissing had turned Ahsoka's brain to mush, all she could think about was her release. She had figured out his rhythm and now thrust her hips in tune with his. "Anakin I'm about to..." She came when he bit down on her soft neck; the hardest orgasm she had ever achieved. Her moan filled the room as she clutched onto Anakin even tighter, her body spasmed as the orgasm rocked her. Her walls clamping down added with her movements made Anakin cum shortly after, shooting his seed deep within her with a tired sigh.

" Master that was amazing" she said as she rolled off and sat back against the couch, exhausted from the act. "Yeah but now I have to shower again he said wryly. "Don't worry master." She replied with a mischievous grin, leaning over to kiss him once again. "I'll join you."


End file.
